


Track 2: Blue Moon

by cantkeepupwithmyfeels



Series: Mixtape [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, F/M, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/pseuds/cantkeepupwithmyfeels
Summary: Song and pairing sent in by anonymous on tumblrA brief exploration on Dick's amazement that his girlfriend puts up with him





	Track 2: Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write for barbara so I apologize
> 
> Inspired by Blue Moon by Billie Holiday

Dick adjusted his tie in the mirror in the bathroom, sighing. It’s not that he  _ minded  _ going to these things with Bruce, it was good for both of their covers. But it didn’t mean he didn’t want a night off to be an  _ actual _ night off. 

“Need help?” He turned and blinked at the redhead dressed and a dark green evening gown that was shorter in the front, showing her legs a bit. Her hair was pinned up with sparkly pins that matched her earrings and silver necklace. Good  _ Lord _ she was gorgeous.  He wasn’t sure how he ever could forget but every time he looked at her, he was struck by just how  _ beautiful _ Barbara Gordon really was. She must of taken his silence for confusion because she rolled her eyes. “Your tie, Dick? Do you need help with your tie.” 

“...huh? Oh, yeah, please.” He smiled sheepishly, causing his girlfriend to roll her eyes again, but he caught a small smile as she walked over. 

“You would have thought you learned how to do this right by now.” Babs teased, undoing the Windsor knot that he had started and did it over. He studied her as she worked, smiling a bit when he realized she was wearing the lipstick he had gotten for her birthday. It was the wrong shade, lighter than she usually wore, but it suited her. Not for the first time even that  _ day  _ he wondered on in the world he had gotten so lucky as convinced her to be with him. It shouldn’t of been such an easy feet. Babs was beautiful, smart, resourceful...she was  _ Batgirl _ for crying out loud. Dick had met some impressive people in his life, very few of which could hold a candle to the GCPD’s Commissioner’s daughter.

And for some reason she had  _ chose _ to be with him.

To this day he couldn’t figure out why.

“Are you listening?” And the look on her face told him she couldn’t either.

“Not really.” He admitted sheepishly, pulling her closer before he could get in trouble. “Dance with me.”

“I’ll dance with you when we get to the dinner.”

“Dance with me here.” He rubbed their noses together, making her snort.

“There’s no music here, Dick.”

“So?” He asked, beginning to sway to an imaginary melody, coaxing her to do the same. She rolled her eyes but followed his lead.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I love you too, Babs.”


End file.
